


Rebranded

by Inuhime



Series: Hidden Marks [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Athena Grant, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Bobby Nash, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Bobby Nash, Past Mpreg, Worried Athena Grant, attempted forced marking, hospital stay, mild descriptions of violence against omegas, no beta we die like men, protective team 118, soul mark changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime
Summary: When a seemingly normal call goes haywire, Bobby ends up fighting against a raging alpha that wants to bite and mate him. His team is around him but will they be able to get the alpha under control in time?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Series: Hidden Marks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970266
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	Rebranded

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty.. Here I am again with this AU. This is totally pure indulgence for me if you guys haven't noticed. If you're still here and you're reading drop me a comment, I'd love to hear from you. No major warnings but do head the tags, I don't think the violence is much but it is there. Considering this is an a/b/o it could be construed as a little rapey since the alpha is trying to mark Bobby against his will. But the alpha is also in a bad rut so it's not his fault. If you haven't yet read the other stories in this AU before you read this or you might be a little lost. As always I don't own and I'm not responsible for anything but this crazy idea; I only post in AO3 these days, don't copy or post this anywhere else. If you see it anywhere else please let me know. Kudos and comments feed the author, so as always read, enjoy!

The call had started normal, simple even. Just a man in his 40s with some sort of health issue the caller wasn’t sure about but was serious enough that he was found in his basement writhing in pain by the caller who was a family friend. They were let into the beach home by the caller who Bobby noted looked apprehensive and almost afraid. They all put it down to worry and fear for the friend and followed him downstairs to the basement, only Eddie noticing the man had stayed by the basement doors. But even he didn’t think anything off it thinking the man simply wanted to stay out of the way. Bobby wasn’t really thinking it would take a turn but he’d been a firefighter and a Captain for a while now, he of course knew to stay alert and went down first followed by Eddie, Buck, Hen, and Chim taking the rear. 

As soon as they got downstairs Bobby scrunched up his nose at the pungent smell of alpha in distress. He gave his team a look that said ‘stay alert’ and noticed when they acknowledged him and nodded to him. The growl came from the back of the room and Bobby raised an eyebrow. 

“Sir… I’m Cap. Nash, my team and I are here to help. Can you tell me what’s wrong? Where does it hurt?” Bobby asked in as calm a tone as he had as they advanced. He watched the man curl up holding his midsection seemingly in pain after managing a growl again. Seeing that Hen and Chim rushed forward, taking the lead since it was a medical case and quickly began trying to take the man’s vitals while telling him who they were and that they were trying to help. 

Everything after that went in slow motion and in a flash at the same time for Bobby. Their patient sniffed the room and seemed to snap his eyes open to look at Buck and then at Bobby. Every omega knows that look, every omega fears that look. Mated omegas might welcome it if it came from their alpha, but if you were single like Bobby and Buck you feared it with a passion. Because while Athena was going to take him soon right now that didn’t matter. A raging alpha didn’t care about ‘would be’, and for alphas like this scent blockers didn’t really help the omega. 

“BUCK OUT!!!” Bobby yelled out while he backed up. Eddie rushed forward dropping his gear and tackling the now raging alpha to the ground with the help of Hen who had grabbed him first. Bobby turned enough to see Buck for once obeying orders without question. The younger firefighter was hightailing it up the stairs not questioning the order, which relaxed Bobby slightly. At least he knew the younger omega was away from the alpha. The split second he took to make sure Buck was up the stairs was a mistake though. The second it took him to turn back to the patient the alpha had given a loud growl, had thrown Eddie and Hen off and focused on the only omega left in the room. Bobby’s eyes widened as the alpha growled and lunged at him. 

“Get that tranquilizer already!!!” That was Eddie, he was fairly certain. But all he could see at the moment was the raging alpha on top of him trying to kiss him, trying to lick him. Trying to get at his scent gland. Something Bobby was trying his hardest to prevent. If he was a female omega, or a smaller man he was certain the alpha would have succeeded already. Bobby was using every ounce of strength he had just to keep the man away from his face and neck.

“I’m working on it! We can’t overdose him.” That was Chim. Bobby tried his best to keep the raging, slobbering alpha away from his face. The alpha was now full on humping him like an animal and Bobby was hilariously glad for the uniform that was protecting him. The alpha was now getting angry that he couldn’t get at him properly but Bobby could feel Eddie and Hen trying their best to get the patient back under control. Upstairs Buck was pacing as he talked to dispatch explaining what had happened and asking for police back up. 

“CHIM! HURRY UP!” Hen yelled. “You wanna explain to Athena why her omega was bitten by another alpha!” 

Bobby would have laughed at that because he heard the small, terrified sounding ‘no’ from Chim. Eddie gave the raging alpha the loudest protective growl Bobby had ever heard. Bobby wasn’t even sure how much time had passed but it wasn’t even five minutes. He didn’t even register the police sirens outside, didn’t register the cops calling out as they came down the stairs and barely registered Hen and Eddie yelling at them not to shoot that the patient was an alpha in a bad rut. No, all Bobby was registering was the burning sensation down his arm that felt like he was being poked by a million tiny blazing hot branding irons. He registered when the raging alpha’s fangs scrapped his neck nearly reaching his scent gland. Didn’t realize the screams were his own mixed in with the alpha’s growls and the alpha cop’s ordering tones. Finally after what seemed like forever, and in an effort between Eddie, Hen, and five cops the raging alpha was tackled to the ground away from Bobby. 

“I got you Cap.” Hen said quickly as she dragged and pulled him away from the scene of Chim shooting the tranquilizer into the man while the small mob of alphas tried to keep him down and the man fought with all his being to throw them all off while he growled out ‘mine’. “CHIM! We got a problem!” Hen called out checking her captain. Bobby’s uniform was a mess, he was flushed red. His chest heaving like he’d just run a marathon. The captain gasped for air as he held on to one of Hen’s hands, his omega instincts knowing she was a safe alpha; She was pack. 

“What?” Chim asked, rushing over as fast as he could. Bobby wasn’t registering them, everything felt tight. Everything hurt, and his arm was still burning. “Cap?! Cap?! Talk to us man. Come on?!” Chim said worried as they put heart monitors on Bobby to see the vitals. “His heart rate is through the roof, we gotta move him!” Chim said and looked over as the growling finally stopped and the alpha knocked out. The cops looked to the paramedics and a wordless agreement passed between the two groups. The cops present happened to know a certain sergeant, they also happened to know who Bobby was to that sergeant. 

“Go, we’ll be right behind you!” Eddie said, giving Hen and Chim a nod. The two paramedics picked up their boss and rushed him up the stairs. 

“What happened?” Buck asked, looking horrified at the state Bobby was in. Hen and Chim only shook their heads as they brought Bobby over to the gurney. 

“Call Athena! Tell her we’re on our way to the hospital with Bobby!” Hen called out and Buck just stood there confused watching them rush out of the house and towards the ambulance. Five minutes later he heard them leave, sirens blazing. 

“Call Athena… right…” Buck said with a sigh and looked down the stairs to the basement as the cops and Eddie were now bringing up the unconscious alpha. “What do we do with him? Do I call another ambulance?” 

“It’s too dangerous.” Eddie said, shaking his head. “If he wakes up on the way all hell will break loose in the middle of an interstate.” 

“We’ll take him in the back of a patrol car. Hopefully he sleeps the entire way. But if not he’s secured and can’t hurt anyone.” The cops said, shaking their heads. “Good luck.” 

~*~

“What happened!!!” Athena asked as she rushed into the waiting room in civilian clothes because she’d been with Harry and Lily at the park. When Buck had called the first thing she’d done was drop the two kids off at Michael’s who had thankfully already come back to his apartment after dropping off Athena’s parents at the airport. 

“Honestly we’re not sure Athena.” Hen said, shaking her head. “We were at a call, the man was an alpha, the room stunk of alpha in rut and he was going through a bad one. Next thing we know Bobby is yelling at Buck to leave and the guy is attacking Bobby.” Hen said and watched Athena’s eyes blaze red for a second before her friend controlled herself. “I don’t think he did a lot of damage Athena, there were scrappes at his neck that drew blood but his scent gland was intact.” 

“I heard the screams…” Buck said from his seat next to Eddie. The young omega looked scared and Eddie was keeping him close, something that Buck appreciated cause right now he needed it. The others sighed because they could tell that was Buck’s first experience with an out of control alpha. “I’ve never heard Bobby scream like that…” 

The group frowned and Athena didn’t know how not to jump out of her skin. Her alpha was raging under the surface, it wanted to get to it’s omega. It wanted her to rush past whoever she had too to get to him. But she knew she couldn’t, they had to wait for news. 

“Family of Robert Nash?” The group got up immediately and rushed to the nurse holding the chart in her hands. The woman looked at the group. “Who’s his alpha? He keeps calling for his alpha.” The nurse asked and when Athena stepped forward the nurse nodded. “Follow me.” 

Athena gave the group a look but rushed down the corridors with the nurse. She wanted to ask but she honestly just didn’t want to delay even the second it would take to get information. When she got to the private icu room the first thing she noticed was that there were nurses holding her omega down as he shook in the bed. His shirt was off, cut up on the floor of the room while sensors were now stuck to his chest and the doctors looked at the results on a nearby ekg machine. Athena heard one doctor say ‘it’s not a heart attack’ to the other and that was such a relief to hear as she rushed to Bobby’s side being careful with the oxygen mask they had on him. She went to the head side of the bed immediately to keep out of the way of the doctors and nurses then just put a gentle hand on Bobby’s face getting close to him to whisper to him that she was there, and she wasn’t going to leave. 

Bobby’s reaction, though he was unconscious was nearly immediate. All at once the shaking stopped, the heart rate began to go back to normal and the blood pressure started to go down. The doctors looked at each other, looked at their patient and then looked at Athena. 

“Doctor…” One nurse said as she looked amazed down at Bobby’s arm. The doctors looked to where the nurse held Bobby’s arm in amazement. Athena looked to see what was happening and right before all their eyes the soul mark that had a second ago been black and blank instead of a name started changing. Without anyone being able to say a thing the soul mark started getting lighter, black twisting and turning into letters. The skin was red, angry looking but the black kept disappearing and the letters kept appearing. Athena looked on in shock from her vantage point seeing the letters come up on Bobby’s skin. 

“Athena Carter…” One doctor said and looked to Athena as if asking if that was her. Athena nodded and looked to the arm that now had her name written in clear letters and she couldn’t understand it. Couldn’t have explained it even though she had seen it change and form. The doctors looked at each other and went outside the room in a huddle while Athena moved to sit on the bed and just held Bobby’s arm, kissing and holding the hand that didn’t have the iv line going to it. She just tried to focus not on the shock of everything happening but just on Bobby. His heart rate was still calming, nurses still taking notes on every last little vital information they could see to make sure their patient was truly recovering and a heart attack wasn’t going to happen.

“Ms. Carter… Would you know what happened that caused your omega to be brought in?” 

Athena looked up to the doctor that had come over, she looked outside at the other doctors still huddled together and looked to Bobby before answering. 

“They were on a call, from what his crew told me the patient was an alpha going through a bad rut. He attacked Bobby.” Athena explained. 

“And would you know how long his soul mark had been blank?” The doctor asked taking notes on everything. Athena noticed he was also looking at how she held Bobby’s hand and how the mark seemed to be getting clearer, and clearer with each minute that passed. 

“Most of his life… He told me it went dark when he was a teenager. He didn’t even know who his soul mate would have been.” Athena said turning back to Bobby when he groaned a little and tried to curl into her. Athena ran a hand through his hair gently and that seemed to settle him again. She wasn’t even really aware of everything she was doing. The doctor just watched the reactions between the two with scientific curiosity. 

“And if I may ask… Did you ever meet your soulmate?” The doctor asked gently, knowing it was a delicate question. 

“I did… He… he was killed on the line of duty before we could mate. Really before we could do anything...” Athena said, trying to keep her tone even. “You think this is a true soul mark?” She finally asked. “That’s….” 

“Not as impossible as you might think.” One doctor who had just been called into the emergency said coming into the room. Athena noticed he was a new face among them. “Hello ma’am… I’m Dr. Mark Davis, soul bond specialist. Might I say, you have a remarkable omega.” The man said with a small smile. “He’s going to be fine by the way. Just needs to rest.” The man said taking the chart and reading it over, Athena only nodded in relief. “It’s called ‘soul mark rebranding’ if you’re curious. It’s extremely rare, we had a case of it last year in India, and another five years ago in Australia. Both cases where the alpha and the omega had lost their first soul bonded before they were able to bond. Then they met someone else and fell in love, and a new soul bond formed between the two. From what little we can tell the couples have to be extremely compatible with each other.”

“If the other alpha that attacked him was trying to mark him that could have aggravated the situation, rushed the bond into forming early. In the other cases the mark appeared after the couples bonded and mated.” Another doctor from the back of the group said in the same excited tone as the others. “Does he have children?” 

“Yes, he was mated before. He had two children with his first alpha, and we have a six year old.” Athena explained wondering if that mattered. 

“You… have a.. And you’re not bonded yet correct?” The same doctor asked, Athena shook her head noticing the light gasps and the quick note taking now. 

“He was still with his first alpha but they’d had a fight. We met at a hotel and we were both in our cycles. I’m afraid there wasn’t much control on either of our parts.” Athena said and stopped paying attention to the doctors who were again gasping, note taking and watching every last moment that happened. Athena only watched with a smile as Bobby opened his eyes. “Hi there…” She said, giving him a smile. “You gave me and your team quite the scare.” She said leaning down and giving him a kiss. Bobby gave her a small tired smile. 

“I’m sorry.” Bobby said looking happy that the first thing he saw when he woke up was Athena. He wasn’t really sure where he was, or why but a quick scan of the room told him he was in a hospital and then the morning’s events came back to him. “The patient…” He asked. 

“Huh… He’ll be fine.” A doctor said, giving Bobby a smile. “He was brought in by your crew and a few police officers, he’s being treated.” 

“How are you feeling Mr. Nash?” Dr. Davis asked, coming over to check Bobby’s vitals again. The man took note of the soul mark, it was much lighter and nearly what a mark should be now. The skin would be angry and red for a few days but that was normal. The other couples he’d studied had reported the same thing. One of the nurses took a picture of the mark for the records but Bobby barely noticed. 

“Sore, tired, and my arm is burning.” Bobby said confused because he had no idea what was going on. “Did he do something to me?” 

“When did your arm start burning?” Dr. Davis asked with curiosity. 

“Umm… When the patient attacked me. He was trying to get at my neck, kept licking me actually. I don’t really remember much from the attack, I remember feeling his fangs scraping my neck but not much after.” Bobby explained and gave Athena an understanding look when her hold on his hand got tighter. 

“That must have triggered it.” The other doctors said and Davis nodded in agreement. 

“Another alpha trying to mark him that wasn’t the one he’d picked. That triggered the mark as a defence mechanism. It’s remarkable.” Dr.Davis said and the doctors whispered among one another while Bobby frowned in confusion and looked to Athena silently asking what was going on. Athena gave him a simple but proud smile and leaned down giving him another kiss. She looked down to his arm and gave the mark a gentle quick touch. It made them both shiver as the pleasure of it spread like lightning down their bodies and Bobby looked to her with wide eyes. 

“You’re mine.” Athena said, her alpha side coming out with a small growl as she kissed him again. Bobby gave a little whimper and a whine when the kiss stopped but was still confused. 

“I don’t…” Bobby said, and would have finished explaining he didn’t understand. But he didn’t have too, Athena touched the mark again and he looked at where she’d touched even as the shivers of pleasure and belonging ran through him . He saw the mark and his eyes went wide. The mark that most of his life had been just a patch of black now said ‘ATHENA CARTER’. The skin around the name was still red and angry showing him it was new. 

“As we explained to your alpha, it’s called ‘soul mark rebranding’ and it’s extremely rare. But the soul mark is real as you two were able to test out.” The doctor said with a smile. “We’ll keep you overnight for observation to make sure you’re alright but your alpha can take you home in the morning.” 

“Thank you.” Athena said, giving the group a nod. 

~*~

An hour later the waiting room in the omega wing of the hospital was full of the 118 waiting on news. Micheal had arrived with the kids a few minutes ago, saying Athena had called him. Lily now pouted up a storm watching the doors waiting for them to open. The group of doctors was still there in the hallway, still debating, still taking notes. 

“You can all come back now, He’s going to be alright.” The nurse said opening the door to let the group come in. 

Lily rushed ahead of everyone, the little girl smelled out her parents without issue even with all the new scents in the hospital. She didn’t notice the doctors gasping and saying ‘remarkable’ as she barreled into the room and jumped on her mother who smiled, kissed her and laid her between them. The little girl cuddled into her daddy giving little whimpers, and Bobby rubbed her back telling her he was fine with a gentle tone. 

“You were on the news, but uncle Micheal turned off the tv so I couldn’t see.” Lily said with a pout. 

“I’m okay sweetheart.” Bobby said, giving her head another kiss, as he kept rubbing her back. Athena looked up to Micheal and gave him a silent ‘thank you’. Everyone started chatting telling Bobby what a scare he’d given them, while Bobby and Athena explained what had happened. The group was as shocked as the doctors and the couple themselves as they saw with their own eyes the mark that now ran down Bobby’s arm. From there the gasps and the shocks started, followed by quiet cheering and clapping because they were still in the hospital. 

Chairs were brought in, Micheal went out for coffee and food for everyone. The little pack stayed together through most of the rest of the day keeping Athena and Bobby company in the hospital while everyone very much reassured themselves that Bobby was going to be alright. They all needed to keep hearing that heart beat, they needed to keep seeing the man smile and laugh in his hospital bed. No one dared move Lily, even the nurses worked around the little girl when they came in with their smiles for the vitals check. 

As visiting hours came to a close and everyone but Athena and Lily headed home they were finally reassured that everything would be okay. Their captain would be more than okay, he had his daughter and his soulmate. Their captain would be happy and back to work soon. Before leaving Buck turned and with a smile and a smirk gave one last look at the room. Athena was laying on the bed cuddling Bobby and Lily to her again, the trio looked just about asleep. Buck smiled again, and felt a weight lift off his shoulder. He felt the fear he’d been carrying all day leave him. 

“Buckaroo come on.” Hen called from the doors nearby. 

“Yeah… coming…” Buck said, and after one last look he rushed the few steps to join Hen and the others. 

“We’re glad he’s okay too, Buck.” Eddie said with an understanding smile. The group just smiled at that and left the hospital knowing their pack was stronger than ever. 

“Soo… He’s not gonna be back for work tomorrow…” Buck asked while watching the others. 

“Noooo….” Hen laughed. 

“Give him a week…” Chim added laughing just as hard as Hen. 

“A week?! It takes a week? Why?” Buck asked innocently, confusion written all over his face. Hen, Chim, and Eddie turned all at once giving the omega one look all with raised eyebrows as understanding dawned on their faces. 

“Oh.. No! I am not responsible for teaching an impressionable virgin omega about what happens during a marking... Nope!! I’m not even the right secondary gender.” Chim said cracking up while shaking his head vigorously, rushing to the ambulance he had to drive back to the station while Buck just looked offended.

“Don’t look at me!” Hen added shaking her head just as vigorously as Chim when Buck looked at her for answers. 

“Eddie… Eddie come on! Why does it take a week?!” Buck asked with a whine as they got into the ladder truck to drive it back to the station as well. “Sex doesn’t take a week. Bobby doesn’t even have heats anymore. Biting someone can't take that long... Eddiiiee!” Buck added, still sounding confused.

“I’m not discussing that with you Buck! Ask Bobby when he gets back.” Eddie said, shaking his head, looking horrified at the idea. 

“Oh come on! You’re my best friend!” Buck said, giving Eddie his best sad, pouty face. 

“Nope!” Eddie said a bit stronger, avoiding looking at the omega’s face. 

“Hen! Come on!” Buck said even as he buckled himself in when he realized he wasn’t going to get anywhere with Eddie. “It’s not like I don’t know what sex is… Why won’t you guys tell me?”

“Kids these days…” Hen said, shaking her head as she started driving, tuning out Buck’s whining and talking.


End file.
